


The Baby and The Beast

by Danxk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: "Kang Daniel is already an adult and he knew better than making a move on a minor and a boy at that. But he feels like Lee Woojin, their youngest co-competitor and trainee on Produce 101, is some kind of a magnet who keeps on attracting him. What will happen when the naive and smol Woojin if the Dangerous Kang Daniel, as Daehwi calls him finally gets close to him?"





	The Baby and The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you are someone who doesn't like reading stories depicting child abuse, or child's naivety being taken advantage of you may leave this story.
> 
> Pairing: Kang Daniel and Lee WooJin

**KANG DANIEL**

          Today should be just a usual training or practice day for all of us, except that I still can't get the fact out of my mind that Lee Woojin and I are finally going to spend most of our practice times together. We're finally on the Rank A, which means I can help and guide him on some things. Same goes for me since most of the songs we get to pick are just for vocals and I am a rapper. So if needed, he can help me vocalize and help my singing.

          "Hyung," I went back to reality when I realized he was hovering over me, slightly bowing. I am sitting on a corner of the practice room and he's standing in front of me. Calling me but looking at the other trainee, Park Woojin, he might still be wondering what would happen is someone calls their same name.

          "Hey," I replied but he didn't have time to adjust as I stood up from my seat, I accidentally smacked him nose first with the top of my head.

          "Ack!" I heard him groan as he covered his nose and mouth with his hand

          "OHMYGOD!" I immediately reached out for his face to check if I did a severe damage on his cute face. Oh my, I can't mess up his cute face, never.

          "Oh gods, Woojin I'm so sorry."

          He stepped back, away from me and I felt a twinge in my chest.

          I kept on trying to talk to him as other trainees went near him, but he just waved them all off.

          "He just needs some space everyone," Noh Taehyun said from the back of the crowd, though I knew he was also worried as hell as everyone else. We may be competing against each other but we grew to respect and get attached to each other. We became friends, then brothers.

          When everyone else settled down and waited for Woojin to take his guard down, I was the first one to approach him as fast as I could as I saw a red tint of liquid on his hand as he put it down to stare at. Both our eyes widen at the sight, he touched his nose again with his other hand and saw the smear of blood.

          He looked at me as I stand there in front of him staring down at his hands, "Oh, uhm... I'm not dying from a nosebleed, am I?" he asked and I almost laughed because he didn't sound worried but instead he was like curious.

          "Come on, let's take you to the infirmary."

 

 

* * *

 

         

 

          "So, I'm not dying? For blood loss or something?"

          This kid never fails to amuse me, every little thing about him--I love it, even if I didn't even knew him well or even his name. When I saw him from the backstage I already thought he was so adorably cute and I just wanted to make him my own. I want to be the only one to look at him, talk to him, teach him everything he wanted to know and hold him.

          "Woojin-ah."

          He looked at me with those cute little eyes, I held his hand.

          As I did that, I heard him gulp. I took that as a good sign.

          I smiled as I took his hand to my lips and kissed them, "I'm sorry Woojin."

          He has these cute little hands that might fit if I cap them with mine.

          "D-Daniel hyung." I looked up, and was surprised to see his flushed face.

        I leaned closer, never breaking our eye contact. We're sitting face to face, our knees touching. If the eye contact video was filmed with me looking into Woojin's eye instead of the camera, I might have stared forever. Two deep pools full of wonders.

          He averted his gaze, breaking our eye contact. I felt a bit disappointed, but knowing that he didn't retrieve his hand from my hold, I felt happy.

          "I have never," his voice was so low I almost missed what he was saying.

         "Hm? What is that? You've never what?" I asked, curious about what he has never done.

          "I-I have never kissed anyone before."

          I laughed so loud, he took his hand back and almost walked out of the infirmary's door. But I ran after him and cornered him on the door.

           He didn't look so flushed despite the fact that I just cornered him as if he was a girl, instead he looked angry. Adorable, I want to know more about you, I wanted to tell him.

       I took his chin with my other hand and lift it up, so he's looking at me again. "Look Woojin, you are just fifteen. It's not yet the end."

          "Then why did you have to laugh out loud like that?" He backfired.

          "I just couldn't help it, you were so damn adorable."

          He just raised his eyebrow at me and he looked angrier than ever, avoiding my eyes  again.

          But wow, he's way cuter because he was like pouting.

          "Well, how about..." I said and now I got his attention.

         "What?" he asked. Folding his arms on his chest. Like kid sulking, cute.

         "How about I make up for that laugh I did earlier?"

         "How are you gonna do that?" he was probably so curious.

          He put his guard down, I took that as the cue.

      "By doing this," I leaned close until I was just an inch away from his plump pink lips. I've always wondered how they tasted like. I have never really kissed a guy before, and a younger one at that.

      For a moment, I hesitated wondering if he will avoid me after this. But damn, I've been wanting to do this since day one.

         But he's still a kid, should I or --

        Before I could even decide he was the one who leaned and made our lips touch. At first it was just out lips touching. But damn, I want to overpower him, monopolize him. I know I shouldn't be doing this, the fact that he's younger and he's a guy.

          No...

          I've always had my eyes on him and only him.

          I started to move my lips.

           So soft, like a baby's. Sweet gods, can I ever get satisfied with every taste of him? Damn.

            But then he pulled away. I leaned back, curious.

        "I told you hyung, I haven't kissed anyone before, I-I don't know how adults do it." he said with his cheeks burning pink.

          "That's the reason I'm here y'know. To teach you everything you need to know." then I used that Jihoon wink, I've learned from replaying Jihoon's wink video clips a hundred times.


End file.
